inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Inazuma Eleven?
good morning/afternoon/evening/night, whatever your country time now everyone! XDD I'm here to continue my fanfic! this is my 10th chapter! yahoo for my 10th chapter! I finally write my 10th chapter.. phewh! sorry for not write this fanfic for a loooong time.. actually, if I hadn't stop writing my fanfic, today I'll write my 30th chapter :P no kiddin'.. however, let's continue to 10th chapter! Chapter 10 Raimon is still practising until Furukabu come watching them. "Yo! You guys are working hard!" He talks to them. Endou notice him, "Ah! Furukabu-san!" Furukabu said to them, "I saw your match against Occult Junior High. You did great!" He praise them and add, "It was as if I was seeing the Inazuma Eleven come back from the dead!" Endou kinds of confused when he heard that, "Inazuma Eleven?" Furukabu suprised, "Hey, now! Don't tell me that the grandson of Endou Daisuke doesn't know about the Inazuma Eleven!" Furukabu tell all of Raimon about the Inazuma Eleven. Memo and Akaoni also join them to hear the story. Even though Memo already know about them, she still wants to hear. "Forty years back, the Inazuma Eleven was hailed as Raimon Junior High's legendary soccer team. If only that thing hadn't happened before they played the Football Frontier championships... Uhh,, n-no, nevermind that.. Anyway, they were a powerful bunch! I bet they would've a force to reckon with even if they'd taken on the world!" ---- That thing? What happen? I thought I've collected all the information about the Inazuma Eleven? How come?? Arrggghhhh.. Must find moooreee.. -___- Let me think again. Endou Daisuke was the coach for Inazuma Eleven, yep I know that but something's missing right here!! Remember, Memo remember!! Guaaarrghhhhh!!! Wait a minute. I must not gone insane thinking about 'that thing' that this old man said. I guess I'll find out more about them. I don't care. I DON'T CARE!!! ---- Endou got so excited, "Cool! That is superbly cool!! Inazuma Eleven, huh?" "Yep, that's right!" He add, " And you're a direct descendant of a member in that legendary team!" Endou then ask, "You mean grandpa?" He answer, "He was the coach for the team! You could also even say he was the symbol of soccer itself!" "Alright! Then I'll definitely become as strong as the Inazuma Eleven! Just like grandpa!" "And you gonna do that all by yourself?" Endou look at all his team, "With everyone, of course! Akaoni said to them, "Good luck, Endou! You guys too!" He smile. "Yea! Thanks!" "AAAAAA... What happened?" Memo ask right after she forget about 'that thing'. "You kinda messed up right here, girl!" Akaoni poke her forehead. However, it seems that the coach for Raimon, Fuyukai Suguru is watching them from far. "Yes. Yes, I have no doubt that they'll lose to Nosei Junior High. Yes, I understand." He's talking with a man(?) through the phone. ---- Apple: Somehow, I feel that this one is sucks. I want to edit but I dunno which one I'm going to edit. Memo: Ehh? I think it's all okay! Fukai: Wait right there! I haven't appear in 10th and 9th chapter! The f$^%?!!? Akaoni: It's because you didn't deserve to appear in that both chapter! :P Apple: Whatever, hope you like it! See ya! click here for the previous chapter and here to read the next chapter! I DON'T CARE!!! (talk) 08:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Magic Water Category:Raimon